<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Final Test by Brook_Sage_26_04_99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492469">The Final Test</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brook_Sage_26_04_99/pseuds/Brook_Sage_26_04_99'>Brook_Sage_26_04_99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Utopia Falls (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brook_Sage_26_04_99/pseuds/Brook_Sage_26_04_99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Sagelyn Hogwarts AU. Brooklyn's a Gryffindor, Sage is a Slytherin and they end up having to work together in a team for the Triwizard Tournament to bring glory to Hogwarts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aliyah 5/Bodhi 2 (Utopia Falls), Brooklyn 2/Sage 5 (Utopia Falls)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Aboard the Hogwarts Express</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>You can’t say you were surprised when you got the letter. You were eleven, sitting on a bench in your back porch when your parents came rushing towards you with a thick cream envelope held tightly in their hands. It bore the crest of an unfamiliar logo, a rich maroon with four animals displayed in the centre and you knew. You knew exactly what was going to be in that letter and you had been waiting for it for a few months now, ever since your eleventh birthday.</p><p>Your parents were ecstatic, and you were too. Inside in neatly written cursive contained a detailed explanation of the legendary Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as well as a comprehensive list of necessary schoolbooks and equipment requirements for first years. The whole thing had you shaking with anticipation.</p><p>See the thing is you always knew you were special.</p><p>Your parents always told you that you were, but you knew it went deeper than that. You guess it started since you were a kid and you’d find yourself able to climb the tallest tree in your garden, fall from its heights, and get up to try again, all without a scratch on your hands. So, of course you knew things were going to be different for you. Your parents even told you about Hogwarts. Despite the fact that they were both Muggles they knew about Hogwarts’ prestige from their other wizarding relatives and they hoped, dreamed, that you would be accepted too. You wanted them to be proud.</p><p>The thing is though, despite the out of ordinary incidents which occurred, you had another secret. A talent. A feeling. You always had an affinity for people. It was easy for you to make friends and you never had to go out of your way to get along with someone for the most part. And while you could put it down to your naturally loud personality, you knew it was something a little more than that.</p><p>It started off slowly enough, a simple intuition about someone, then it developed into understanding what made someone tick, their motivations and goals, their discomforts and fears. You just understood people. It’s not like you asked for it or wanted it, but you can’t deny it’s helped you get out of trouble in the past, particularly with teachers. So that’s why deep down you weren’t surprised when you got your letter.</p><p>You were surprised however, by how well you <em>fit in</em>. It was like as soon as you got to Hogwarts everything made sense. Like a puzzle piece you weren’t even aware was missing was finally found and the jigsaw pieces of your life had come together. Because while you always got on with Muggles and were able to befriend them easily, there was always a hint of something different when you were around them. This slight feeling which put everything off balance, like you never truly belonged with them.</p><p>When you first saw that large castle looming with its many gleaming turrets and towers in front of you, it was like something fell into place inside you. Life just got better and better the more you learned about magic and the friends you ended up making you wouldn’t change for the world. Of course, there was some mayhem along the way, but what kind of Hogwarts experience isn’t filled with <em>some</em> mayhem?</p>
<hr/><p>You’re walking towards Platform 9 and 3/4’s, in between platforms 9 and 10, with one large trolley in tow, when you catch Aliyah. You call out to her and she turns, her blonde hair bouncing as she catches your eye.</p><p>The thing is you’ve known Aliyah for what feels like forever. It didn’t take long for you to become best friends. You were both sorted into the same house on the first day of Hogwarts, placed in the same dormitories and have pretty much been inseparable ever since.</p><p>Well…maybe not so inseparable since a certain dark-haired Bodhi came into her life and made things between them official. He’s standing there next to her with his own trolley and they’re both waiting for you to catch up to them. You didn’t even know he was going to be meeting Aliyah beforehand, she never told you. You shrug to yourself. It wasn’t surprising considering how head over heels the pair were for each other. You can’t imagine how either of them spent the summer apart.</p><p>“Hey Brooks! How was your journey?” Aliyah’s eyes are shining as she takes a step closer to you and wraps you in a warm hug.</p><p>“It was great, I’ll tell you all about it but we’re running late, we should get through the barrier it’s almost 11.” You start to push your trolley in the direction of the barrier, cautiously checking no Muggles were in the vicinity before starting to walk through. Aliyah and Bodhi follow you, both of them laughing at the memories.</p><p>“Yeah you don’t want a repeat of third year when we missed the train.” Bodhi chuckles.</p><p>“We can’t start our final year like that guys c’mon we have to at least try to be serious this year.” Aliyah pleads jokingly to you both. You roll your eyes playfully.</p><p>“We say that every year Aliyah and it never happens.” You laugh along with Bodhi as he helps Aliyah with her possessions on to the steaming scarlet train of Hogwarts Express. You heave your luggage onto the train before it starts to leave, with help from both Aliyah and Bodhi – it’s a combined effort – you have a lot of stuff.</p><p>The three of you walk past all the compartments within the train trying to find one with someone you know or an empty one. As you walk along the thin corridor looking into the compartments, you can’t help but notice <em>her</em> in the one you just pass by.</p><p>Your eyes might linger a little longer than usual, as you’re walking away but she can’t tell, she’s too busy talking to someone else inside the compartment with her. Her light brown hair shines almost gold in the light as she laughs at whatever her friend just said. It’s a nice sight, she doesn’t usually laugh this freely and you know she would never do it for you, so you turn your head abruptly and keep walking before you’re liable to trip over yourself and fall in public.</p><p>Just when it seems like no carriage would be available, you guys find Mags sitting in the last compartment, evidently waiting for you guys by the way he’s jumping up and down as soon as he sees you. You laugh as you match his eager hug and sit down next to him, with Aliyah and Bodhi joining opposite you two. Mags was more Bodhi’s friend than yours, but you couldn’t help but match his energy whenever you two were together. His enthusiasm was infectious. And as someone that could easily read people, you’d never met someone so pure hearted.</p><p>Which made it even more confusing to you that he was best friends with her too.</p><p>“You guys what took so long? I’ve been keeping this carriage empty for forever” Mags whines but his eyes are joking so you know he’s not really mad.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry we were waiting for Brooklyn again, why were you so late anyway?” Bodhi asks you curiously.</p><p>“Does there have to be a reason?” You reply playfully. It’s kind of well known that you’re late to pretty much everything. Aliyah shakes her head and smiles.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure it’s because of the piles of outfits you’ve dragged with you in your trunk. Seriously did you even pack any books this year?” Aliyah teases. You gasp dramatically at the accusation.</p><p>“Me? Not take education seriously? How dare you I’m offended!” Everyone laughs at that. While you might not be the worst student at school, you know for a fact you’re not one of the best. Not by a long shot. There’s been one or two years recently where you’ve had to use all your friends’ notes combined to make sure you didn’t bomb certain exams.</p><p>“Guys for real how were your summers I haven’t seen you in ages…” Mags started, and we all spent a good majority of time discussing how we spent our summer vacation. Aliyah spent her time researching and going to local protests in her area, which comes as a surprise to approximately no one. She never used to really care about that stuff, but you guess meeting Bodhi must have really changed her mind. It’s cute. The way they’ve changed each other for the better. Eventually talk moves on to Quidditch, everyone’s favourite past time except for Aliyah’s.</p><p>“You guys do realise we’re doing NEWT’s this year right? You can’t still be obsessed with the sport when you probably won’t even have time to practise.” Aliyah smirks at Mags’ crestfallen face.</p><p>“So what? We can practise and revise at the same time we’ll be fine.” Bodhi counters. You laugh.</p><p>“Yeah because that went so well last time, as much as I love flying, practising for Charms while floating on a broomstick is kind of impossible.” You joke. You guys reminisce on Mags’ <em>marvellous</em> idea last year to revise and practise Quidditch at the same time. Needless to say, it lasted less than ten minutes before Bodhi had to go to the Hospital Wing with a broken nose. Everyone on your team had found it odd at the time that Mags was practising Quidditch with both you and Bodhi, since he played for Hufflepuff while you guys played for Gryffindor. Whatever, it didn’t phase you. He was a good player and Gryffindor still beat Hufflepuff every year since you’ve joined the team.</p><p>“What are your guys’ bets on the Quidditch cup winners this year? I think Hufflepuff might actually be in with a chance you know.” Mags ponders earnestly. Bodhi smirks while you hide your laughter in a cough.</p><p>“No offence Mags but you guys have lost three years in a row what makes you think you’ll stand a chance this time?” Bodhi’s never one to beat around the bush and you laugh outright at Mags’ pout.</p><p>“Well for one thing your captain left this year.” Mags laughs and now it’s your turn to pout. You knew this put you at a serious disadvantage.</p><p>“Hey you never know we might get a captain even better this year. You didn’t get the badge Brooklyn?” Bodhi asks.</p><p>“Me? Why would I get the badge? You’ve been on the team way longer than I have.” You point out to him.</p><p>“Yeah but I get detention way too much to even be considered captain.” Bodhi shrugs. You laugh because it’s true. For as long as you’ve known him, he’s always missed at least one if not more matches per season for a detention. That guy has a knack for getting into trouble.</p><p>“Hey when you get detention again, can you make sure you do it near the end of the season? So you’re out of the finale?” Mags pipes in. You all laugh and continue your journey to Hogwarts. When the lunch trolley arrives at your carriage you fork out on all the tasty treats available to share with your friends. You’re just about to get the last order of pumpkin pasties when a voice catches your attention.</p><p>“Excuse me can I get another pasty please?” She’s talking to the lunch lady eyeing the trolley.</p><p>“Sorry my dear I’ve just sold the last one to this girl here.” The kindly woman gestures to you and you shoot a friendly smile her way. She glances over to you and you swear her eyes narrow when she recognises you.</p><p>“Hey, no worries you can always take one of mine if you want?” You suggest with a slight smirk. She frowns at your offer and replies with a curt “No, thanks”. Her response makes you smile even wider. You get the feeling this girl doesn’t like you. And you sort of like that she doesn’t.</p><p>At least it’s refreshing. At most you want the chance to change her mind.</p><p>At this point your friends notice you’re not bringing the rest of the food in and Mags pops his head out the door beside you to see what’s taking so long. That guy seriously loves his food.</p><p>“Hey hurry up Brooks- Sage! How are you? Come join us! We’ve got enough food for everyone.” He bounds up to her and gives her a hug. One she returns willingly, though she’s still got a frown on her face you notice. It’s the most physical contact you’ve ever seen her give anyone. It makes you wonder how on earth those two became friends because for the life of you, you’ve never seen two more different people.</p><p>“No don’t worry Mags I’m going back to my carriage, Tempo was the one that wanted the food anyway.” She shrugs uncomfortably and steps back.</p><p>“Bummer, must suck for him then.” The grin on your face doesn’t help your case. Everyone knows you and your friends don’t exactly have the best relationship with the guy. Her frown turns into a glare and in any other circumstance you would think her quite stunning if her fierce gaze wasn’t directed at you. Mags tries to call her back but she’s already making her way back to her carriage in a significantly worse mood than when she left it.</p><p>You duck back inside with the rest of the food and try to ignore the weird feeling in your stomach. It’s probably something off with the food. Never mind that you haven’t tried any yet.</p>
<hr/><p>The train rolls to a stop, as the sky transitions from sunset to nightfall. You guys hastily pull on your robes and leave your belongings on the train where it’ll be collected later and sent to your dormitories. You and your friends clamber into one of the horseless carriages that you learned weren’t actually horseless but Thestrals (the whole idea of seeing them because of death kind of freaks you out) and make your way towards the majestic castle ahead of you. The night air is cool and crisp, as your carriage makes its way to the front gates of Hogwarts and you step off the carriage to head into the Entrance hall where Professor Diara is waiting for you. She has a stern look on her face as she announces the obligatory warnings of not causing any trouble at the welcome feast before you’re allowed to head to your seats in the Great Hall.</p><p>You and Aliyah sit next to each other as the excited hubbub rises in anticipation of the great welcome feast. You’re excited too. The energy is infectious and you’re grinning broadly looking at the gleaming golden plates and goblets in front of you, currently empty, but not for long. The food you spent hours eating with your friends on the train seems like a lifetime ago and you’re starving. You look around the hall and spot Mags at the Hufflepuff table staring forlornly at his empty plate while Apollo is sat next to him trying to cheer him up. You laugh then turn back to Aliyah.</p><p>“God what’s taking them so long? Mags looks two seconds away from crying.” You share with Aliyah, who turns around to see Mags and laughs.</p><p>“No idea, they’re not usually this late with the sorting ceremony, maybe the boats had trouble taking the first years to the castle?” She asks unconvincingly.</p><p>“Doubt it, the night is clear, there aren’t any big waves to cause any problems anyway it’s just the lake.” Bodhi grumbles, also looking at his plate longingly.</p><p>“Those midgets better hurry up and get here I’m starving.” You groan. Your friends laugh and agree with the sentiment. You swear the more time you spend at Hogwarts the smaller all the first years seem. You weren’t that small when you first joined Hogwarts, no way.</p><p>Finally, after many similar natured insults shared with you and your friends the Great Hall doors swing open dramatically. Professor Diara is leading a large group of trembling and nervous first years down the hall while every student sits up straighter to get a good look at the new joiners. Eventually the first years line up beside the three-legged stool upon which sits the Sorting Hat. This hat determined which House each student would belong to though you didn’t particularly care. This was more of a formality than anything else. Over the years after the Great War, housing segregation rules weren’t so strict and aside from official events, intermingling with other houses was encouraged and often common.</p><p>After the laborious sorting process which took a long time – your stomach was rumbling – Head Mistress Reia stands and a silence falls over the crowd. She surveys the students, a smile on her face and welcomes the newcomers.</p><p>“Welcome to Hogwarts for those of you who are starting this year and welcome back to those who aren’t. There will be some general notices which I will tell you after you have had the chance to eat. But for now, there is a special announcement which I wish to have all your attention for.” Her eyes are gentle but there’s a serious light to them that subconsciously makes you sit up to pay closer attention. You’re not alone. A hushed silence falls over the crowd. This makes quite a departure from tradition. Usually Professor Reia allowed everyone to finish eating before announcing any start of term notices. You wonder what this is about and share a curious glance at Aliyah and Bodhi, who both look as confused as you.</p><p>“Now as most of you are aware and for those new to the school, I’m sure others will explain. Every year Hogwarts holds inter-house Quidditch matches which lead to winning the Quidditch cup. I am sad to say that this year there will be no Quidditch competitions.”</p><p>Everyone in the hall immediately starts complaining at this and you do too. It’s not fair that in your last year of Hogwarts you won’t get the chance to win the Quidditch cup for your house. You and Bodhi both share mutinous looks while Aliyah seems to be more interested in what Professor Reia has to say next. Frankly, you don’t care. If Quidditch is cancelled nothing else is worth your time. You had just brought material in your trunk for new Quidditch outfits you had planned for you and your team to wear too, and it makes you sad and annoyed all over again.</p><p>Professor Reia is looking around the hall, a kind smile on her face, as if aware exactly how everyone must be feeling right now. The sight does nothing to reassure you and you humph as you look away. Bodhi is glaring at his goblet and refuses to look up at the staff table and you can’t blame him. This seriously blows. She clears her throat slightly and it’s enough that everyone stops talking immediately and turns to listen. You can’t help yourself as you turn towards her voice. “While I know undoubtedly this must be a loss for many of you, this is happening due to another event which will be taking place within Hogwarts and one which we as staff believe would clash with the Quidditch competitions if they were to remain. This year, Hogwarts is playing host to the Triwizard Tournament.”</p><p>Immediately the hall erupts into loud whispers and conversations as her sentence hangs in the air. You turn to Aliyah with your eyebrows raised and she looks at you cautiously optimistic. Your face turns to a grin and you catch Bodhi with a mischievous look in his eye. Mags is wearing the same shit-eating grin as you but in the corner of your eye, you can’t be sure because of how far she is but is Sage glaring? You shake your head. Whatever it isn’t your business. You look back to Professor Reia who has a twinkle in her eyes.</p><p>“This next part is crucial so everyone listen up.” Again, the entire hall falls silent. “In the past, there have been many problems with attempting to hold the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts. Therefore, a new system has been put in place, and only those of age – that is to say 17 and above are allowed to enter.”</p><p>Nobody is surprised by this. After the last couple of tournaments that were held previously you can’t blame for putting this rule in place. No, everyone still seems more preoccupied with the idea of the Triwizard Tournament finally coming back to Hogwarts after eighty years. You can see ideas forming in student’s heads already about entering.</p><p>“There will also be another condition. There will be more than one person allowed to enter the Tournament to represent each school. Up to a group of seven students of age may be allowed to enter the Tournament to represent Hogwarts as a group. This means they will have to work together to solve the tasks set by those in charge. This, we have collectively decided will eliminate any alarming risks as students will not have to face tasks alone and will have the aid of their other fellow students in their group.” There is a stunned silence at the mention of this.</p><p>“There will be 3 rounds to the Tournament. Those who are accepted by the impartial judge once they have entered will be exempt from end of year exams. The first 2 rounds will be completed as a group. The final round which decides the champion of the tournament will then be completed individually as each member of the group fights head to head with each other and for the chance to be crowned the winner.” More silence follows this statement. Professor Reia eyes everyone in the hall with a smile on her face, giving us time to process the news. “I can see this is quite a shock for you all, but you have nothing to worry about, you have until Halloween to decide if you wish to enter your name. So, until then let’s eat!” She sits back down in her chair and suddenly every goblet and plate in the hall is filled with delicious food and drinks, but you don’t start eating yet. Like most people you’re pondering on she just said. You have a feeling this year’s about to get a lot more interesting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This Chapter is from Sage's POV. The POV will alternate every chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 2</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hall is alive with chatter and conversation as everyone starts to eat the food on the plates in front of them. You frown at your empty plate as you think about Professor Reia’s words, because now you’ve lost your appetite.</p>
<p>“Sage? Hello? Are you listening?” Your head snaps up as Tempo’s hand waves in front of you and you swipe it away annoyed.</p>
<p>“What is it?” You ask with more bite than you intended. Tempo smiles knowingly at you and you relax a bit.</p>
<p>“I was saying you need to eat. I get that you’re annoyed about all of this right now but you shouldn’t take it out on the food.” As he’s talking, he piles at least a dozen roast potatoes on his plate and you concede he has a point.</p>
<p>“You’re right I should definitely eat, but annoyed is an understatement.” You mutter lowly. You start to pile your plate with some food but even after Tempo’s insistence, you can’t seem to eat all that much. The whole situation just really irritated you. This wasn’t fair, you thought that this year would be different. You had a plan and you thought that you would finally be able to win the Quidditch House Cup for your team. After an unlucky incident at last year’s finale, where you were forced out of action due to a rogue Bludger, costing your team the championship, you needed to make it up to them. You still felt guilty about losing them the cup, but now apparently you won’t get the chance to. You stab your food moodily with a fork and sigh.</p>
<p>“It’s not your fault Sage.” Tempo says lightly as he stares at you apprehensively. You glare at him but when he keeps staring at you like he isn’t giving up you sigh and keep eating. Not many people can get you to wipe the glare off your face but he’s one of them. You try and find a distracting topic of conversation and notice what everyone else around you is talking about.</p>
<p>“So, do you think you’ll apply for the Tournament?” Your goal was successful. Tempo ponders your question looking thoroughly distracted.</p>
<p>“I mean, it does sound a lot safer than previous years especially since most of the tasks will be done as a group. But it’s definitely going to be annoying.” He sighs resignedly. You nod in understanding. Working in teams is something you both find troublesome.  </p>
<p>“I think you should go for it.” You encourage, if only to get him off your back so you can mope about your lost Quidditch chances in peace. He stares off as if lost in thought. “I mean it’s not like you win in a team, the winner will still be one person so the glory could be all yours.” You hint even further.</p>
<p>“Hmm, that’s true. Glory would be nice…” You let him wonder and as he turns slightly in his seat you know exactly what he’s thinking about. You watch him watch Aliyah at the Gryffindor table laughing at something her boyfriend is saying and catch a pained look on his face. He turns back to you thinking you didn’t catch him watching her, but you did. You don’t say anything to him, and if he notices you staring at the Gryffindor table for a second too long to look at the other girl laughing at Bodhi’s joke, he doesn’t say anything either.  </p>
<hr/>
<p>The best part about the two of you was that you understood each other. You can’t entirely remember when exactly you became friends with Tempo, since you distinctly remember not liking him the first few years you had known him. His outwardly brash attitude and disrespectful behaviour, especially to friends of yours like Mags in your earlier years, made you want to stay as far away as possible. Though after you both ended up on the Slytherin Quidditch team, you as Seeker and him as Keeper you ended up learning to work together in a team. You guess it was there that you got to see a different side to him that others in the school didn’t usually get to know, a shade softer, a shade deeper. He was still kind of rude to everyone else, in particular Gryffindors, but he learned to leave Mags out of it for your sake. It was during those long hours on the Quidditch pitch during team building exercises set by your captain, that you both realised how well you guys work together as a team. Even through basic tasks such as Quaffle passing you guys realised you had very similar work ethic and consistent values. You both worked to keep your teammates in check when they would goof off during practises and that level of dedication allowed you to appreciate each other’s merits. Soon, long afternoons on the Quidditch pitch turned into even longer afternoons in the library, where you would help Tempo complete his Potions homework and he would help you revise for Transfiguration when you struggled. It was a solid partnership the both of you had. So yes, you would call him your friend. Maybe not the same kind of best friend that Mags was to you, because Mags brought out a side of you you didn’t know you needed. But more the kind of friend that understands your flaws and accepts them, because they’re the same way too.  </p>
<p>The two of you finish eating once all the food disappears from the tables and Professor Reia stands once more to dish out start of term notices. Nobody is really paying attention and in light of her earlier announcement these notices seem lack luster. It was just the usual warnings not to use magic in the corridors with the punishment of detention and not to go to the Forbidden Forest. Fine by you, you weren’t planning to ever have to go near the Forest at any rate. You knew some students went out to the Forest in the middle of the night as a dare and you also knew which type of students would be likely to do something so foolhardy. You assume the Headmistress does too because she looks sternly at the Gryffindor table as she issues that next warning. You see one particular brunette smile up innocently at the Headmistress and you roll your eyes. You’ve heard all the rumours that have spread like wildfire around the school, about how she and her group of friends have not only gone into the Forest multiple times at night, but also seen and fought various monsters. What a show off.</p>
<p>After the notices are dealt with Headmistress Reia bids you all a good night and wishes you luck for your first day of lessons tomorrow. With a loud clatter and the sound of many voices rising in volume, the students all get out of their seats to make their way to their dormitories. While you’re waiting in the crowd trying to get out of the Great Hall entrance doors and into the hallway you spot Mags nearby you, beckoning you closer with a smile and a wave. You catch Tempo walking over to Apollo and start conversing about the Tournament so you join Mags and smile as he grabs your hand and grins broadly. Mags is probably the only person you let touch you so freely. You don’t really feel comfortable with physical contact for the most part, but everything about Mags is so genuine that you couldn’t feel uncomfortable around him if you tried.</p>
<p>“Girl, we need to talk about the tournament. I want your thoughts, opinions, discussion, everything!” He stares at you eagerly and you can’t help but laugh.</p>
<p>“This isn’t an exam question Mags what’s there to discuss? I’m assuming you’re entering?” You ask wryly. He rolls his eyes as if to say <em>duh</em> and you smile.</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m entering and if you had any common sense you would be too!” He nudges you with his shoulder as you look at him doubtfully. The crowd around the doors has dispersed now and the two of you are making your way towards your common rooms. Since Hufflepuff and Slytherin common rooms are close to one another, his being on the ground floor and yours being underground, you’re able to continue walking in the same direction for longer.</p>
<p>“And why exactly would I do that?” You raise an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Well for starters how about 1000 galleons prize money?” He replies immediately. You shake your head.</p>
<p>“I don’t need the money Mags and besides most people sign up to this stupid competition for the honour and fame anyway.” You sigh.</p>
<p>“Alright you’re not wrong the fame is a pretty cool addition to the whole money thing, but c’mon this is your last year at Hogwarts! Don’t you want to go out with a bang?” He eyes you curiously and you shrug.</p>
<p>“That’s kind of the last thing I want to be honest. You know me Mags, attention isn’t the sort of distraction I need right now.” You have a plan. You want to get the hell out of here and you want the grades to be able to do it. He looks at you a little sadly but before you can question him on it the look is gone and replaced with a sly smile.</p>
<p>“Well what if we entered together? I mean with my incredible personality and charmingly handsome face and your general smarts I’m sure we could find a way to win the tournament and share the money.” He winks at you and you roll your eyes admittedly fondly.</p>
<p>“Why would you want to enter with me anyway? Don’t your Gryffindor friends want to enter? You and Bodhi rarely do anything without each other.” You look at him confused.</p>
<p>“Yeah well he’s still my sib and he always will be but you’re my best friend. Anyways he’s got Aliyah now and I’m pretty sure they’re planning something together about entering with Brooks.” Just hearing her name makes you tense up involuntarily. He smiles at you as if he knows exactly what you’re thinking, which you really hope he doesn’t. You shake it off and look back at him, finally reaching the cut off point in the hallway leading underground to your common room. Any chance you had till then of being convinced to join the tournament vanished the second he mentioned her name.</p>
<p>“Thanks, but no thanks, anyways I’m tired, we’ve got to wake up early for classes, so I’ll see you tomorrow ok?” You see the disappointed look in his eyes, but he bids you goodnight and walks on.</p>
<p>You make your way to your common room hardly looking at where you’re going, letting muscle memory take you the rest of the way there while you’re thinking about what he said. You’re touched really that he would offer to enter with you because he cares enough about you as his friend to want to see you succeed at this, but you can’t make him choose between his friends. It wouldn’t be right. And you know you’re not the type of person that gets chosen to compete in things like this. Whoever the impartial judge is, girls like you don’t get stories like that. You don’t get to say you competed and won the tournament because who the hell would root for you anyway? You don’t really have friends here and you’ve never been popular. You’ve always shied away from interaction and the only magical beings you’ve had a true connection with have been the animals you come across in Care of Magical Creatures. And besides there’s no way you’re going to be in <em>her</em> vicinity if you can help it. You’ve managed to avoid the magnetic pull you feel towards her for the past two years, you’re not ruining that now. Who knows what will happen if you have to spend an extended amount of time with her? You might do something crazy like punch her. You might do something crazy like fall for her.</p>
<p>“Sage? What are you doing?” You jump at the sound of Tempo’s voice next to you. You hadn’t realised you were standing there staring at the common room entrance until he stood next to you. You blush when you remember what got you so distracted in the first place, then realise you don’t know the password to get in.</p>
<p>“I-nothing I don’t know the password.” You stare at him dumbly. He looks at you odd.</p>
<p>“I heard one of the prefects say it was Salazar when he passed by, are you sure you’re alright?” He asks eyeing you. You nod mutely and curse your cheeks for turning so red. You echo the password and the portrait swings open in front of you.</p>
<p>“I’m just a little tired I think I’m going to head off.” You mutter quietly. He looks at you strange but doesn’t question it. Thank Gaia he never questions it. You head off to your separate four poster dormitories where the other girls in your year have already settled into their covers discussing excitedly about the tournament. You find your trunk at the foot of your bed and change out of your robes, pulling the curtains around your bed to give you some privacy. As you lie down under the covers you think about all the events that have transpired today and the possibility of you entering the tournament. You close your eyes and shake your head, pretending you aren’t imagining yourself holding the Triwizard cup. You fall asleep with a smile.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next morning you make your way down to the Great Hall for breakfast with Tempo by your side. You both had woken up at similar times, earlier than everyone else and made your way together to collect your new timetables. As you headed down to the hall and sat down to eat there were a few students milling about talking to one another. It was mostly empty though. You preferred eating when the hall was emptier, if only to avoid people’s jeers which was often common when you went anywhere with Tempo. You knew he had a bad reputation within the school and you knew he didn’t care so you never really questioned him on it. As you were eating your breakfast your head of house Professor Phydra made her way towards the two of you. She handed your timetables and took leave.</p>
<p>“What does yours look like?” You question, as you unfurl your scroll and take a look at the schedule.</p>
<p>“Not too bad actually, lessons with Gryffindor are at a minimum plus I get way more free periods this year.” He grins looking pleased and shoving a whole egg in his mouth.</p>
<p>“Those free periods are meant for studying Tempo.” You shake your head and eye your own schedule. Today was Monday meaning you had double Potions, Charms, then a break for Lunch, followed by double Herbology and Defence against the Dark Arts.</p>
<p>“Yeah but there’s no way we’ll need those free periods today it’s the first day. Here let’s swap and see how many classes we have together.” You swap timetables and notice there’s barely any classes the two of you have in common. You’re not that surprised considering your NEWT’s are so different from each other’s. Though it would have been nice to see a friendly face in class. The only lessons you have together are Charms and Defence against the Dark Arts so it wasn’t too bad. As you’re eying his schedule Apollo plops down at your table and steals one of Tempo’s hash browns. You smile slightly. He’s the only one you’ve ever seen able to take Tempo’s food without causing a violent uproar.</p>
<p>“Hey watch it! You have food at your own table stop stealing mine” Tempo hits him lightly but there’s a grin on his face. Apollo laughs and continues eating.</p>
<p>“How are you finding your timetable? Just saw mine and it’s awful.”</p>
<p>“Mine’s not bad I’ve got a couple of free periods I’m looking forward to.”</p>
<p>“Sweet we’ve got the same free periods today we can totally hang out, maybe even prank some of the first years.” Apollo grins and Tempo high fives him while they continue their plan.</p>
<p>“Guys you realise free periods are to study right? You can’t seriously be pranking newcomers on their first day?” You question frowning. They both look at you with blank looks on their faces and you sigh giving up on them. They were both two peas in a pod kind of like you and Mags. Speaking of Mags you notice him enter the hall at that exact moment with Bodhi in tail making his way to the Gryffindor table. He greets Aliyah who’s already seated with enthusiasm and they all bend their heads down at their table presumably going over plans to enter the tournament. You’re glad he took your advice and has decided to enter with them instead of you, though a small part of you, the part that was tempted to enter, felt a little sad that he gave up on you so quickly.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The first double period of the day is Potions, so you make sure to arrive outside the dungeons ten minutes before the lesson is due to start because you know by now Professor Phydra likes starting her lessons slightly earlier than other professors to give her students time to settle down. You’re sure if you wanted to you could arrive a little later, you know she favours you more than most being your head of house, but you want to be there on time. You also had no intention of going back to your common room to watch Tempo and Apollo cook up whatever plan they had brewing for pranking innocent first years. After a few minutes, various members of your class show up for the first lesson of the year, and you notice a significant reduction in the class size from last year. You guess quite a few people had failed the exams for this subject which doesn’t surprise you. Professor Phydra is not a nice marker.</p>
<p>The door to the dungeon opens and Professor Phydra stares down at you all waiting to enter and you follow her lead into the dark classroom. The few students that enter with you all sit on one table leaving no room for you to join them. You roll your eyes and pretend your feelings aren’t hurt by this obvious show of exclusion. They clearly don’t like you, which you’ve known since last year, because your potions reputation precedes you. Professor Phydra tends to give you the highest marks in the class and you’re sure they all think it’s due to favouritism. Gaia forbid you’re actually good at the subject. You brush it off and sit on your own at one of the other tables towards the back of the class. Usually this seat would have afforded you less attention, but due to the lack of students in this class, avoiding attention is pretty much impossible. Professor Phydra walks to the front of the class and turns to stare at you all. You know what’s coming, it’s inevitable and you wait for her to open her mouth.</p>
<p>“I’m surprised this many of you have managed to pass your exams, considering last year’s abysmal performances. I was expecting there to be even less of you in this class.” Her lips curl. “That being said, don’t get complacent just because you’re still sitting here, this year will be the hardest year of Hogwarts you will ever have to deal with and-” The door swings open loudly as she comes running in to the dungeon.</p>
<p>“Oh finally” She exclaims as she looks around the room. Professor Phydra isn’t impressed to say the least as she stares at Brooklyn with contempt.</p>
<p>“Brooklyn Two from Gryffindor, glad to see you finally join us.” Her sarcasm isn’t missed on anyone and people at the other table snicker.</p>
<p>“Sorry I missed my alarm this morning.” You wonder how she still sounds so confident and upbeat with the look Phydra is giving her. If it were you, you would be shrinking in on yourself. Maybe she’s completely oblivious.</p>
<p>“Ten points from Gryffindor for your tardy and rude entrance. I trust you can find yourself a seat without too much disruption?” She questions rhetorically. As she continues with her NEWT level speech on what students should prepare for this year, you realise what’s about to happen just before it does. Brooklyn glances briefly around the room, notices the one table that’s completely full and the other, with just you on it. Her smile broadens and she winks at you when she catches you already staring. You feel your face flush and already look away up at Professor Phydra pretending to listen to her speech. You feel rather than see her move towards you and you hear the scraping of wood on ground as she pulls the chair next to you for her to sit on.   </p>
<p>“Hey, mind if I sit here?” She asks you. She’s already sat down in the seat so you don’t understand why she bothered asking your permission. You barely look at her from the corner of your eye and nod stiffly, keeping your eyes firmly on Professor Phydra like your life depended on it. This is…so not how you expected your first day back to go. The last thing you wanted was to be distracted this year, yet here she is, a walking distraction just waiting to pull you in. You can feel her magnetic energy willing you to turn and face her but with a lot of effort you manage to remain in the same position. You notice her body is half tilted towards you as if wanting to keep talking, and she keeps glancing at you. It’s distracting. You’re distracted.</p>
<p>“So let’s see how you do on your first day back. The ingredients you will need are in the cupboards and the instructions are on the board. You have the rest of the lesson.” Professor Phydra waves her wand almost lazily at the store cupboard and once more at the blackboard at the front of the classroom. With a start you realise you have to brew an antidote to the draught of living death and hurry quickly to the store cupboards to grab the best ingredients on the top shelf. She follows behind you, once more you feel rather than see her. Once you have all your equipment set up and your ingredients at your table, you light a fire under your cauldron with your wand and set to work. You notice her doing the same then she looks to you questioningly. You raise a brow at her and she takes this as a cue to talk.</p>
<p>“So what’s the next plan of action Sage?” She smiles at you and you blink in surprise that she knew your name. You guess she must have heard Mags talking to you at some point.</p>
<p>“This isn’t a group assignment.” You answer coldly. You start cutting up your ingredients and watch her doing the same. The one annoying thing about Potions was that you couldn’t keep your work a secret even if you wanted to. She grins at your answer and starts speaking.</p>
<p>“The thing is, I’m not actually the best at potions, so any and all help is much appreciated.” She leans towards you like she’s telling you a secret and maybe she is. Either way her proximity to you is making you uncomfortable.</p>
<p>“Why did you choose it for a NEWT then?” You notice none of her other friends are in this class and find it surprising that she would embark on this subject alone. She shrugs nonchalantly and you frown.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, maybe I’m still figuring that out.” She looks at you curiously as she says it and you wonder how she can be so blasé about her final year exams. You shake your head and she stares at you. “What?” She questions.</p>
<p>“It’s just your whole future at stake here, it’s not like you’re risking anything huge if you fail this subject.” You look at her then and she’s looking at you so earnestly it makes you squirm.</p>
<p>“Is that what you really think?” She looks intrigued by you which is the absolute last thing you wanted. You shrug and turn back to your work.</p>
<p>“I mean what else are we at Hogwarts for? You need to have good enough qualifications to get a job unless you want to be the caretaker’s assistant.” You say coolly and she grins at you.</p>
<p>“Yeah, no that’s definitely not in my future plans.” She chuckles lightly and you find yourself fascinated at the sound. You continue on your antidote and don’t deign to give her a response. She continues anyway “I guess I never really thought of the point of Hogwarts other than to <em>go </em>you know? The experience in itself is worth it. The friends, the late nights, the castle.” The way she makes Hogwarts sound, like a home, makes you yearn for something you’ll never have. You think it’s kind of too late for you to make any more friends now, and you’ve never broken curfew let alone spent any late nights anywhere. Once again you don’t respond to her and leave her to her thoughts. She allows you to work in silence some more, and if you notice she’s following a couple of the steps wrong from the board you don’t mention it to her.</p>
<p>“So do you think you’ll enter the tournament?” She asks lightly and you sigh inwardly. This girl can’t stay quiet for the life of her.</p>
<p>“Not really.”</p>
<p>“Really? How come? Almost everyone I know is planning on signing up.” She looks genuinely interested in you again and you don’t know how to respond so you deflect.</p>
<p>“I suppose you’re entering then?” You ask as if you already know the answer. She surprises you by smiling rather bashfully.</p>
<p>“Well I’m considering it yeah. But how come you’re not? Mags said he was going to enter with you so…” She trails off looking to you for an answer. She wants to know why you aren’t entering when she’s heard from your mutual friend that he obviously wants you to. Maybe she even asked him whether you plan on competing.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, he usually does that kind of stuff with Bodhi and you lot and besides I wouldn’t make a super popular champion anyway.” You’re mumbling, you know you are because why the hell are you being so honest with her? You didn’t even tell Mags the real reason you didn’t want to apply. Something about the girl beside you makes you want to tell her the truth and you find that dangerous. She looks at you shocked before another expression is on her face that you can’t quite describe.</p>
<p>“I think you’d be a good Hogwarts champion. I think you’d do well.” She says just as quietly as you. You blush because you didn’t think she noticed you enough to think you’d do good at anything let alone being a Hogwarts champion.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” You mutter, just about ready to sink into the ground from embarrassment. You smile tentatively at her which she returns without hesitation before she continues.</p>
<p>“For the record I totally think you should enter with Mags, the guy is crazy about you, just because he hangs out with us a lot doesn’t mean he wouldn’t want you around like always.” You think she’s trying to make you feel better and it’s already working.</p>
<p>“Yeah I know.” You respond softly. “He keeps trying to find excuses to get me to hang out with all of you as if I’ll suddenly join the Gryffindor posse if he tricks me enough times.” You smirk as she scoffs at you offended.</p>
<p>“Gryffindor posse?” She questions you mockingly and you shrug in response. “Ok we’re not a posse first of all, that sounds lame”</p>
<p>“That was kind of my point.” You interject smiling at her affronted look. She chooses to ignore the jab.</p>
<p>“Second of all why not? You already get along great with Mags and I think you and Aliyah would get along well too.” She shrugs casually at the offer and once again you’re touched. You’re also kind of confused. The two of you have barely spoken in the seven years you’ve known each other, why is she suddenly trying to get you to hang out with them more? Maybe she feels sorry for you? The idea makes you frown.</p>
<p>“Well it doesn’t matter who I get along with. Tempo and Bodhi will only be friends the day hell freezes over.”</p>
<p>“So what? Why does blockhead have to join us? The invitation was only for you anyway.” She looks annoyed at something though you can’t guess what. You glare at her for the nickname she gave Tempo, though something in you has to force down a laugh that’s threatening to burst through. You think about what she’s said and know that you could never leave Tempo. He’s already had to watch Aliyah choose Bodhi over him and even though he would never admit this to you, you know if you start spending time with the rest of them he’ll take it as you choosing them over him too. As much as you love Mags you can’t do that to him.</p>
<p>“<em>Tempo </em>and I are a package deal.” You state firmly, reiterating his name so that Brooklyn stops using that nickname.</p>
<p>“Are you two going out or something? Because I didn’t think he was your type.” Some emotion skitters across her face too quickly for you to decipher what it is, but it’s gone before you can think about it, a small frown settling on her face.</p>
<p>“And what exactly, is my type?” You question wryly and her frown turns to a slow grin, something about it looks mischievous. You almost regret asking. Almost.</p>
<p>“I don’t know people that aren’t wider than they are tall.” She smirks at you. You narrow your eyes at her in a glare and she sticks her tongue at you. You pretend your heart isn’t racing at the nature of this conversation. Her lack of definitive pronouns aren’t lost on you and you wonder whether she knows about you or whether she’s just open minded.</p>
<p>You know about <em>her</em>. You’ve heard the rumours around school especially last year and her infamous breakup with none other than Sierra Five. Who happened to be captain of your Quidditch team. It made all the Gryffindor vs Slytherin matches last year absolutely unbearable. You’ve heard other rumours about her too. Like she’s a world-renowned flirt for one. Like she’s only got a thing for girls for another. You even caught her once accidentally, making out with one of the girls from Ravenclaw in a deserted hallway that you often used en route to the library. Needless to say, that entire experience shook you up so much that when you finally did get to the library you didn’t finish any of your homework. You couldn’t get that image out of your head.</p>
<p>“Sage? Are you alive?” Brooklyn looks at you with a smirk on her face two seconds away from laughing at you. You realise you’re still staring at her stupidly, so you force yourself to turn away in a gruff manner which makes her smirk wider. You wish your blushing cheeks wouldn’t give you away, maybe you should go to the hospital wing about that. It must be a medical condition or something.</p>
<p>“Shut up.” Which is your very original response to her statements. She laughs outright at that and you can’t help but feel a little glad that you made it happen. Though because, all good things must come to an end Professor Phydra makes her way to your table, evidently unhappy about hearing laughter during her lessons.</p>
<p>“And what appears to be so funny Brooklyn Two? If you have time to laugh then you clearly must be finished with the antidote?” The look in her eye causes you to have a bad feeling in your stomach. You get the feeling no matter how well Brooklyn does in this assignment she’ll probably be marked down, which isn’t fair. The girl beside you looks wary for once and almost a little apprehensive as she watches Professor Phydra eye her work. You feel weird seeing a girl who’s usually so confident look so nervous, it doesn’t suit her and you don’t like it. You know her work wasn’t the best because you noticed she forgot to add the shrivelfig after stirring anticlockwise on her antidote, which was why right now the colour of her potion was-</p>
<p>“Green. Tell me Brooklyn, if you have finished why is your potion not the lilac colour specified on the board?” The way Professor Phydra is staring makes your stomach turn and you spot the other people in the classroom turn to witness what was going on.</p>
<p>“I don’t know you’re the teacher why don’t you tell me?” Brooklyn retorts defensively causing you to groan inwardly. The teacher’s eyes narrow.</p>
<p>“Insolence. Another ten points from Gryffindor for cheek! If you had read the instructions properly you would have noticed that you had to add the shrivelfig <strong>after</strong> stirring your antidote anticlockwise. Did you do that?” She asks when she already knows the answer and her eyes are full of malice.</p>
<p>“No Professor.” Brooklyn mutters glaring at her table. You feel bad for her because you know she didn’t do that badly and you know for a fact a bunch of other students on the other table have potions which are way worse. You have no idea why Phydra is being so harsh on her.</p>
<p>“Well then there’s no point handing this work in. Your mark for this assignment is zero. Everyone else hand in your work to the front of the class and pack up.” She waves her wand and vanishes Brooklyn’s work, which is so unfair you want to protest on her behalf but something stops you. Phydra passes you and eyes your work with merit before saying “Well done Sage, keep it up.” You blush and stare at Brooklyn, waiting for her to accuse you of being Phydra’s favourite but she doesn’t. Instead she’s glaring at the back of Phydra’s head so intensely your surprised your head of house hasn’t felt it yet.</p>
<p>“Stupid hag always out to get me…” Brooklyn mumbles as she packs away her empty cauldron and the rest of her ingredients. You feel bad enough that it makes you want to say something so you do.</p>
<p>“That was completely unfair you didn’t deserve that.” You watch her with some sympathy.</p>
<p>“Well I told you I wasn’t good at potions didn’t I? Didn’t realise I was this bad though.” She looks a little crestfallen and something about her expression makes you want to reassure her.</p>
<p>“No! Seriously, you weren’t bad at all! It was just one small step you missed and so many other people did worse trust me. You weren’t bad by a longshot.” You say as you’re packing away your things and getting your antidote ready into a vial to hand to the front desk. Brooklyn’s face lightens up considerably after that which shouldn’t make you feel so good but it does. As you hand in your work to the front, you come back to your desk and notice she’s packed your bag for you. She looks almost shy as she hands you your bag and you take it from her, trying not to smile. She was so confusing to you. Half the time it’s like she makes it her mission to annoy you and the other half she’s doing sweet things like this. You don’t understand what her deal is.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” You mumble, shouldering your satchel.</p>
<p>“No problem.” She shrugs casually. You guys end up being the last ones out the door as everyone else in the classroom have already left. The two of you walk down the hallway for your next lesson, yours is Charms, you don’t know what hers is. You start to feel all types of awkward walking next to her, because now that she isn’t forced to spend two hours with you in class, why’s she still next to you? She looks calm though, content. You envy that, you wish you could be so comfortable around people instead of overthinking everything like you’re doing right now. Because you feel the need to break the silence you say.</p>
<p>“By the way, I wasn’t serious earlier. If you need some help during Potions I don’t mind giving you some pointers.” You try to remain casual as you say it but from the look on Brooklyn’s face you think you said something right, because she’s looking at you and giving you this barely there smile that’s making your stomach have all kinds of butterflies.</p>
<p>“Yeah? You promise?” She looks so happy you can’t deny her.</p>
<p>“I promise.” You nod resolutely like you’re signing some kind of official contract with her. She laughs at your seriousness.</p>
<p>“If she wasn’t such a fire breathing old troll I wouldn’t be having this problem.” Brooklyn vents angrily.</p>
<p>“Yeah I can’t understand why she hates you so much. Other than the whole disrespecting her by coming late to the first class of the year and not paying attention. Truly no idea.” Your deadpan expression makes her laugh.</p>
<p>“Oh my Gaia I was late by ten minutes! That doesn’t even count!” Brooklyn protests good naturedly. You roll your eyes.</p>
<p>“She starts her lessons ten minutes before scheduled so technically you were twenty minutes late.”</p>
<p>“That’s not my fault! No one told the annoying hag to start her lessons early, I mean it’s the first lesson on a Monday morning, she can’t expect us to turn up early that’s just cruel.” She’s laughing as she’s talking and you have to stop yourself from smiling at her words.</p>
<p>“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” She rolls her eyes at you and you smile as both of you make your way down the corridor. You think you’re finally getting the hang of this. Well sure, you still feel a consistent pull towards her and it still feels like you struggle to breathe properly when she makes direct eye contact with you but you can do this. Maybe you can actually be friends with her. That feeling though, disappears as soon as you two round the corner of the hallway and spot the commotion and shouting.</p>
<p>“What the hell?” You hear Brooklyn mutter as the both of you make your way closer to what appears to be a fight. The closer you get the more it looks like Tempo and Bodhi with their wands out glaring at each other. You rush towards the scene just as Brooklyn does the same. She stops by Bodhi next to Aliyah and the two of them start tugging him back, while you stare at Tempo and wonder what the heck is going on.</p>
<p>“Back off Bodhi this isn’t your business stop getting involved!” Tempo shouts his wand raised. You catch Apollo pulling him back and he has a cut on his face, you wonder what happened.</p>
<p>“It is when you start bullying first year Gryffindors you coward!” Bodhi shouts back pushing off Brooklyn and Aliyah’s combined efforts.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t bullying it was just a prank for Gaia’s sake.” You can see the colour rising in Tempo’s face and know he’s about two seconds away from sending a curse of his own to the other boy.</p>
<p>“Tempo calm down.” You mutter quietly so that only he can hear you. He doesn’t pay you any attention still glaring at Bodhi. You notice Aliyah saying the same thing to Bodhi, though she has a hand caressing his face affectionately, trying to calm him down. It seems to work because soon enough Bodhi stops paying attention to Tempo and relaxes enough to kiss Aliyah quickly in thanks. You catch the look on Tempo’s face as he watches them and before you can do anything to stop him-</p>
<p>“Stupefy!” The red light bursts from the tip of his wand and hits Bodhi directly in the chest who falls back from the force of the curse. Brooklyn shouts in surprise and Aliyah gasps. Before anyone can do anything drastic you yell a spell of your own.</p>
<p>“Protego.” Your wand is pointed in the middle of the hallway in the space between the two groups of people. You feel yourself stumble backwards at the force of your shield charm and know neither Bodhi or Tempo will be able to send anymore spells each other’s way. Mags comes rushing into the scene spotting the commotion and joins Bodhi’s group helping his friend up from the floor.</p>
<p>“Guys let’s just calm down ok. There’s no need to fight.” Mags is talking to everyone because Brooklyn looks ready to set Tempo’s head on fire and Apollo looks ready to come to Tempo’s defence.</p>
<p>“You shut your mouth! No one asked you to get involved.” Tempo snarls at Mags. You frown at the way he’s treating your friend but before you can open your mouth someone else responds.</p>
<p>“Leave Mags out of this he hasn’t done anything.” Brooklyn shouts as she has her wand raised at Tempo, but your shield charm is too powerful.</p>
<p>“Oh shut up womaniser no one asked for <em>your</em> opinion.” He’s rolling his eyes at her like she’s beneath his attention but the way he says it <em>feels</em> personal, like he’s making a jab at her <em>because </em>she likes girls. You don’t know what to make of it, mainly because you never thought Tempo would stoop that low. You hear Mags make a sound of indignation but before either of you can react Brooklyn’s responding.</p>
<p>“At least I get the girls I like asshole! How’s your crush on Aliyah going? You’re pathetic.”</p>
<p>“Guys please stop this.” Aliyah’s pleading to the separate groups at large, but the damage is done. You didn’t think Brooklyn would stoop this low either and the sound of rage Tempo makes is enough that when he throws his next curse, your shield charm disappears completely and both parties start fighting each other again. Tempo and Bodhi are at it again, while Aliyah and Mags are trying to diffuse the tension. In the commotion you see Brooklyn with her wand raised, her eyes on Tempo and she looks livid. Before she can open her mouth, you intervene on instinct.</p>
<p>“Expelliarmus.” You shout and her wand flies out of her hand before she can utter a word and Apollo’s catching it from where he stands next to you. She looks at you with fire in her eyes and you almost want to disappear from her angry stare.</p>
<p>Before the fight can continue any further a loud bang shocks all of you. Tempo and Bodhi are separated and you watch Professor Diara storm up to your group looking enraged. You immediately stare at your shoes, you can’t make eye contact with her when she looks so formidable.</p>
<p>“How dare you? In all my years at Hogwarts never have I seen such a display of child like and immature behaviour. Detention all of you! And 50 points from each of your houses. Get out of here now before I change my mind and take off more points.” She yells but she doesn’t need to repeat herself.</p>
<p>You and Apollo quickly grab Tempo by the arms and walk down the opposite end of the hallway to the other group. You’re in for it now. You are completely and totally screwed. You’re screwed with Professor Diara, you’re screwed with your Head of House, you’re screwed with the Lord and Saviour Gaia herself. You are absolutely dead. What on earth were you thinking starting a fight on the first day of school? You’re too busy chastising yourself to notice the look of regret on Tempo’s face as the three of you make your way to your common room, so you can finally grill your friend and figure out what the hell just happened.            </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>    </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>